


Let Love In

by SleepyNyash



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: this takes place prior to the battle of the rings. basil gets a surprise assignment followed by more surprises.





	Let Love In

Basil frowned at his reflection, adjusting his shirt and blazer before leaning closer to make sure his bangs weren't too messy. He’d never been one for perfection but a gentleman never looked like he rolled out of bed carelessly. He nodded and skipped out of his room happily, prepared to face the day.

The first part of his day was spent at the fake CEDEF offices, running small errands or chatting politely with customers until someone was available to help them.

Finally, he was allowed to carry on to his Master’s office. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in!” Iemitsu Sawada called. Basil walked in and smiled. “Here’s your assignment.” he held out a yellow folder. Basil accepted it and flipped through, frowning.

“The Varia?”

“They’ve been acting weirdly for awhile now. Go check and make sure everything's safe. Preferably with minimal interaction.”

Basil bowed and walked back to his room. The Varia…

The Varia was the Vongola's elite assassination squad, they were the best of the best and were generally considered inhuman. There were seven officers, following general mafia standards in that regard, although nothing about any of the officers were standard.

This could be trouble.

 

 

Basil sighed as he sat on a roof of a nearby building, frowning at the mansion. They probably already knew who he was and who he worked for. He sipped a cup of coffee, deciding it would be best to watch before getting any closer.

While he waited, he flipped through the folder, going over the information inside.

Everyone knew the current boss, Xanxus was… how to put it… generally unfriendly. His second in command, Superbia Squalo, wasn't friendly either but could be reasonable. Or at least more reasonable than Xanxus. The mist guardian, Mammon, was an Arcobaleno. And-

“Well well well, what have we here?” a cheerful voice spoke from behind. Basil dropped the folder and spun around with a gasp.

The Varia’s storm guardian, Belphegor, stood a few feet away, with Mammon floating beside him.

Basil scrambled to his feet, picking up the folder, “Thou came sooner than I expected.” he spoke.

Belphegor walked closer, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, “Really?”

Basil nodded, trying not to seem as anxious as he felt.

In his honest opinion, Belphegor was the most dangerous officer because he did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, consequences be damned. Plus he was a genius and the youngest officer, which was definitely a statement about his skill.

“Why are you here?” Mammon demanded.

“I was sent by my master.” he answered.

“You're with CEDEF?” Belphegor asked, putting a hand on his hip.

“Yes.”

“So we can't kill him.” Mammon spoke.

“I would prefer if thou didn't.” Basil gave a small smile. “If my wishes mean anything.”

“They don't.” Belphegor replied cheerfully.

“What do you want?” Mammon asked.

“Um… I was sent because my master was growing concerned about thy recent behavior.”

“What's in the folder?” Belphegor asked, reaching for it. Basil held it tightly.

“My instructions and information.” he answered.

“You're not a very good spy if you were surprised by us.” Mammon frowned.

“If it had been darker, thou would not have surprised me. I was expecting thy boss would wait before sending anyone to check on me.” Basil admitted.

“He’s in a mood.” Belphegor replied, stepping closer. He circled Basil slowly, examining him carefully. He nodded to Mammon before scooping the blonde up and holding him bridal style.

“Wha-?! Unhand me!” Basil demanded.

“Mmmm. Nope! Shishishishi!” Belphegor hopped onto a nearby tree, then to a lower branch, then another, before landing gracefully in the backyard of the mansion.

Apparently “minimal interaction” was not going to happen.

 

Belphegor didn't let the smaller blonde down, choosing to carry him inside in a rather undignified manner. Basil fell quiet as they stepped inside, clinging to his folder for comfort. Belphegor dropped him in front of Xanxus, “Here you are boss.” he grinned. Basil shot him a glare and stood up, brushing himself off. Belphegor tipped his head to the side, grin never diminishing.

“What do you want, trash?” Xanxus glared.

“I’m from CEDEF-”

“I know who you work for. That's not what I asked.”

“Well, what I want and my reason for being here are two very different things.” Basil replied.

Belphegor leaned closer, mouth near Basil’s ear and spoke quietly, “And what is it you want?”

Basil’s face heated up and stepped away, “I beg your pardon?”

Belphegor’s grin got wider, “Then beg.”

“Don't flirt with him.” Mammon scolded. “Be a flirt on your own time.”

Basil turned back to face Xanxus, trying to regain his composure, “My master sent me. He was worried about thy recent behavior and sent me to make sure there wasn't any problems.”

“Awfully young to be here all by your lonesome.” Belphegor toyed with a lock of Basil’s hair.

“Might I inquire as to why thou art doing that?”

“Sure.”

There was a pause before Basil frowned, “Why art thou doing that?”

“Because I’m a prince and a prince does whatever he wants.”

Basil cleared his throat, “Anyway-”

“Are you here for an investigation?” Xanxus growled.

Basil flipped through the pages, “Um… yes.” he closed the folder.

Xanxus held out his hand, “Give me that.”

Basil hesitated before holding it out, “Yes, sir.”

Xanxus flipped through it, grumbling about the nosy boss of CEDEF. He looked up, frowning, “Fine. You have 5 hours.”

Basil stood awkwardly, “To… to investigate?”

“Yes. Now go.”

Basil bowed and spun around, bumping into the storm guardian, “If thou could-”

Belphegor scooped him back up and snickered.

“Oh! Not again! Put me down!” Basil demanded, no longer bothering to hide his indignation.

Belphegor carried him up to his room before dropping him on the floor, “Take your binder off first.”

Basil looked up, blue eyes wide, “Excuse me?”

“You're wearing a binder, aren't you?” Bel frowned.

He paled slightly, “What makes thou think such a thing?”

“It's easy to figure it out when you're a genius.” Bel pulled up his own shirt slightly, revealing a dark gray binder. “You’ve probably been wearing it for a while.”

Basil stood up slowly, eyeing the assassin suspiciously. He sighed, turned his back to him, and unbuttoned his shirt. He dropped his jacket and shirt on the large, messy bed and then started struggling with the binder.

“It's not too small, is it?”

“Nay. My master would be unhappy if I hurt myself in such a fashion. And I would be ashamed.” he muttered before managing to pull it over his head. “I just didn't have-”

Bel had wrapped an arm around his waist. Basil elbowed him hard and dropped to the floor, arms covering his chest. He shot a glare over his shoulder.

“What's thy damage?!” he snapped. “I gave thee no hints or words that suggested thou could touch me!”

Bel was watching him. Even with his bangs covering his eyes, Basil could feel them on him, searching him for any tiny opening.

“Well?! What say thee?!”

“You looked soft.” he replied.

Basil huffed and grabbed his top, one arm still covering his chest. Once he was dressed, he spun around, dead serious.

“I have 5 hours to get a job done.”

Bel’s lip twitched, “Go ahead.” he stepped aside and Basil stormed out the room, not bothering to grab the binder. He hadn't brought anything to put it in, unfortunately.

Basil wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do, as far as the investigation went. He hadn't been given specific instructions, and even the folder wasn't helpful. And subordinates had probably been instructed or threatened not to answer any questions.

So he spent 5 hours wandering, distinctly aware of Prince the Ripper stalking him from a few feet away.

At the end of the five hours, he thanked the Varia boss for his patience and walked out the door, putting a hand on his head with a sigh. His stomach growled.

“Hungry?”

Basil stared up at the Heavens momentarily before turning around, “Maybe.”

Bel held out the discarded binder, “You left this.”

Basil took it back gently, “Why art thou stalking me?”

“Cause it's fun.” he replied, grinning widely. “Cause you're pretty. Cause I want to.”

Basil shook his head, “I’m done here.”

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Bel prompted.

“I’m going to do that now.”

“Well, I meant with me.”

Basil paused, “Art thou… asking me out?”

“And here I thought you were smart. Duh.”

“Um… why?”

“I believe I already gave you three good reasons.”

Basil hesitated. Going out for lunch with a cold blooded serial killer wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he woke up this morning.

Bel held out his credit card, “You can order whatever you want.” he offered.

Basil allowed himself to smile, “Well. I suppose I can either agree and go willingly or thou shalt drag me kicking and screaming.”

The prince grinned excitedly, “Then let's go.” He held out a small jersey bag, “Better put your binder in here first.”

“Oh, right.” he stuffed it in, along with his folder, and held it.

The pair walked leisurely. Belphegor talked a lot, mainly about himself. The conversation topics alternated between his gory fights, clothes he was interested in, and general self-absorbed comments. Basil stopped at a small café, gently tugging the other boy inside.

They both ordered lots of snacks and drinks before sitting by the window.

“So, I’ve been talking a lot. Your turn.” Bel spoke.

Basil blinked, “About what?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Oh. Well, there is not much to say. I don't have a lot of interests. I spend most days training.” he shrugged.

“You play any video games?”

“I don't have that much free time.”

Bel frowned, “That's boring. You should come by sometime, whenever you're free. We can play games.”

He felt his face heat up a bit, “Thou would like me to come over?”

“Sure. You seem fun.”

“I’m? Glad?”

“Shishishishi. You sound confused.”

“I just do not understand why someone… of your status would be suggesting such a thing to me.”

“Because I’m a prince or because I’m a killer?” he grinned.

“Yes.”

Bel snickered. A waitress brought their food and drinks and the pair fell quiet. Basil finished his food quickly before standing up.

“I do apologize for leaving thee suddenly.” he spoke quietly. “But I do have somewhere else to be.”

“That's fine. I know where you live.”

“That sounds ominous.” Basil laughed nervously. “But thank you. And um.” he chewed his lip. “H… how would Friday at 8 pm work?”

Bel nodded, “Drop by the mansion. I’ll plan plenty of stuff to keep us busy.”

Basil dipped his head and walked out the building calmly before running back to the CEDEF building, heart pounding loudly in his ears.

 

 

Basil got the feeling this might be the start of something nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really bad at modern english (that is, shakespearean) so please don't hound me over it. and yes, bel and basil are both trans. >: 3c i hope you enjoy!


End file.
